


Dehymenated

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters' glorious reunion. Set after "Soul Survivor" but before "Paper Moon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehymenated

**Author's Note:**

> Just something wincesty for Dean's birthday. Beta'd by the lovely and awesome Luciusmistress.

Dean is back the way he is, the way he should be, warm and living and _Sam's._ His rough hands roam all over Sam's body, thick cock buried to the hilt in Sam's ass, pleasure and pain merging, Dean and Sam merging. Dean's eyes are bright green again, glowing with lust and need and love that never needs to be said aloud. Like the twisted, hateful mutation never glared at Sam with oily black wells of malice. 

Afterwards they lie on Dean's bed, boneless, entwined. The shapes of their bodies pressed into the memory foam. Dean chuckles.

"Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You banged anyone after the Vesta case?"  
"No."

It has been a long dry spell for Sam and he doesn't want to think of the reasons. Or anything that happened back then. It's over now.

"Lucky me. 'Cos it means I got to punch your v-card twice."

Sam can't help but laugh. Trust Dean to pick the important details of the situation.


End file.
